


His Green eyed sugar rush

by Wifefibers



Category: DRV3, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anime, CoffeshopAU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, coffeeshop, game, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wifefibers/pseuds/Wifefibers
Summary: Just your average coffee shop au, non-despair, featuring our beloved panta addict Kokichi Ouma himself, as an irritated costumer in search of a sugar lift, and Rantarou the patient green eyed barista who has to serve him.Warning fluff ahead! Safe for all audiences for now.





	His Green eyed sugar rush

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/leave kudos if you enjoyed the first chapter :) If there's enough interest I will continue it.  
> I don't know I tried?  
> -Wifefibers

December is always a busy month, people bustling here, there and everywhere in order to get their shopping done in time for Christmas eve…Children playing out in the snow that falls down, littering the ground in perfect sheets of white…Lovers getting together to celebrate with the clinking of glasses and the pouring of pungent alcohol. It’s truly a season of merriment and joy, but not in the case of Ouma Kokichi.  
This is not by any means a harsh reflection on those who love the holiday season, nor should it be used as a judgement on Kokichi himself, for his reasoning does not parallel the usual excuses. Oh no, his reason is personal and related to him alone…  
The reason Kokichi Ouma does not like Christmas…Is because the shops sell out of Panta, and now he’s been forced to squeeze his way through crowds of people just to settle with a hot beverage from a nearby coffee shop seeing as his favourite fizzy drink is no longer in stock.  
He feels personally offended and irritated at the people who have ‘gone and stolen /his/ beloved Panta.’  
Perhaps in the short male’s eyes, they were planning this all along, as a personal vendetta against him?  
Well, either way he can do nothing about it except wait in line behind a woman with blonde hair and a sticking up ahoge.  
Goodness how he wants to kick her up the as— uh…tell her to hurry up.

The ditzy female is taking her time choosing a hot drink to buy, and obviously she is in no kind of hurry, but it’s really grinding on Ouma. Not only does he have to endure the wait, but her lack of decisiveness is driving him crazy.  
The sooner he can pay for his own sugary hot chocolate, the sooner he can go home and sulk about his pantaless fridge and maybe prank call Saihara.  
Oh how satisfying the second option would be, to hear the timid sleuth attempt to work out why his refrigerator is running and – 

“Excuse me. Madam? Your order?”

The woman had finally decided on her drink, and in the moments it took Ouma to daydream about his schemes for the evening, she had paid and stepped aside, leaving the purple eyed male to zone out in front of the barista. How Ouma curses her for that, because nothing would ever be his own fault of course. 

“Yeah yeah I’m getting to it.”

Ouma fishes some coins out of his purple wallet and chucks them onto the counter without much care and without seeing how much his choice of drink would come to first. “Hot chocolate, extra cream. Large and be sharp about it—“  
For the third time that day the inpatient boy curses his inconsistent luck, and cuts himself off. Only this time it was out loud, as he takes the time to finally register the person in front of him. Long full eyelashes framing gorgeous deep set green eyes…matching light green-blonde hair, shorter at one side than the other…noticeable piercings…and a smile that could surely knock Ouma off of his feet.  
Damn, he regrets being snappy now…but he almost doesn’t regret coming in here now, even if it means there’s still the reality of Panta-less stores outside the crowded coffee shop. The sign for the business swings in the wind, and only the chatter of the customers inside, breaks the silence that followed.  
The barista feels a little awkward and he chuckles, clearing his throat in an attempt to continue and to finish serving the short male in front of him. “One hot chocolate with extra cream coming right up.” Ouma was about to finally say something when the green haired beauty collects up the money on the counter, and prints out a receipt and hands it over before motioning for the next costumer to step forwards and order, all with a smile.

But Ouma isn’t done yet, he feels compelled…to talk to this gorgeous guy more. It’s a need like no other he’s felt before, besides his blatant love for Panta. So with all the courage he can muster, the boy grasps his receipt and makes sure to block the way to the counter so that the next person cannot get through. 

“Sir you’re in the way, if you could please wait over there…” 

The barista shows visible concern now that Ouma has refused to go anywhere despite being served. That’s when a smirk appears on his lips, so fitting for his features it’s almost unreal.

“Yeah uh, I’m not done. You assumed I was, what bad service, nishishi.” 

The guy almost turns a little pale, and a sweat drop appears by the side of his head, this isn’t what he needed today, to be hassled by a remarkably cute, but annoying looking guy, At least he thinks Ouma is male…

“You’re right I apologise. How else may I help you sir?”

Behind them, the other people in the queue begin to grow agitated, and complaints circulate throughout the line.

“For starters, I want a slice of your homemade treacle cake, two cookies and…” Ouma pauses, leaning forwards and squinting at the name badge clipped nicely onto the employees shirt. “A bowl of ice-cream…Amami-Kun.”  
There’s a brief pause and then Amami chuckles, typing the items into the register and printing out another receipt for him as the short of the two slams more money onto the counter. 

“That’s a lot of sugar….”  
He leaves the sentence open for Ouma to return his name, since he took the time to use his own. “Kokichi Ouma. And damn right it is, I need the energy after a day like this.” For the first time that day, Ouma genuinely smiles and as soon as Amami sees it, he knows he needs to see this guy again.  
This pain in the ass sugar lover, Kokichi Ouma. 

“Well then Ouma-Kun, my shift ends in half an hour, why don’t you tell me about then?”


End file.
